It Feels Like Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful night of the year and magic is in the air which the Muppet Kids find out while waiting to see Santa by staying up


**A/N**

 **I could not resist writing this, as I have been listening to It Feels Like Christmas, and Christmas Smorgasbord so felt like writing this little story involving the Muppet Kids since they would be excited for the holidays, just like everybody.**

 **In this little story, it's Christmas Eve and Sneaker and her Cousibs otherwise known as the Muppet Kids are excited for Christmas and Santa, but they end up helping Santa deliver joy to the world, and have fun.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Sweet, it's Christmas Eve meaning Santa is coming tonight!" Sneaker said.

"Yeah, and we get to have fun with our families!" Sora said.

"Yep, my dad and uncle Dudley are super busy, right now." Jareth said.

It was Christmas Eve, meaning Christmas was tomorrow and the best day of the year where family and friends gave gifts, sang carols along with having a big meal so the Muppet Kids were very excited meaning they might not sleep tonight, knowing their parents and uncles were aware of this since they were the same, plus both Deadly and Dudley had things to do, back home in the Labyrinth so Jareth was staying.

"Yeah, we can stay up, and wait for Santa you know?" Yoko said, seeing Sneaker nod.

She'd heard from her dad and her gulag uncles,they stayed up late on Christmas Eve to see Santa so tonight was gonna be the best, p,us Dudley had told them stories about him and Deadly seeing Santa, when they were kids hearing Kermit call tnem inside the studio because it was becoming too cold to play outside.

"We were having fun, dad like building snow men, castles and played Capture the Snow Monster." Yoko told him.

"That sounds like major fun, Pkus you shovelled the driveway, in case Santa decides to visit, or Deadly decides to pkay holiday jokes." Kermit said, making the kids giggle especially Jareth.

"My dad is busy just like Santa tonight, along with uncle Dudley so he won't come here." the dragon boy told him making Kermit relieved, because things were hectic tonight seeing the kids get in Tneir pyjamas early, which was a good idea, since they were too excited so hoped maybe they would wear themselves out, before Santa got here.

"Yeah, let's stay up and wait for Samta, but we need soda." Jarethsaid, making Sam chuckle.

They were eating pizza and drinking soda, but having ice cream which would boost their energy levels for a bit plus they knew stories helped the kids want to go to sleep, especially tonight, if Santa was to come.

"Maybe your dad and uncle Dudley are helping Santa, you know?" Zeus said to Jareth making the kids curious seeing Jareth get ideas seeing a sleigh in the studio giving them ideas for an imagination game, Fibding elf outfits in tne prop closet.

Kermit chuckled at what they were doing, because it was very cute and the sleigh was for Piggy's show in a bit, giving him an idea since they had no elves for the skit, making the kids excited, they got to help, when normally, they had to stay out of the way when Piggy's show was going on.

* * *

It was almost midnight, but the Muppet Kids were out like lights after drinking hot cocoa plus reading the Night Before Christmas had made them sleepy which was a good thing since Christmas was tomorrow, but a sound on the roof woke them up.

"It's Santa comrades, come on!" Sneaker said, as they tip toed to where the huge tree was.

"It is him, and so awesome but where's my dad and uncle Dudley?" Jareth whispered.

"Maybe on the roof, in the sleigh you know?" Yoko said.

They were unaware that Santa could hear them chuckling, as his belly shook like a big bowl of jelly Getying an idea making the kids curious, since they knew that this season was the most fun.

"I need a bit of help, and knowing you, you can help bring joy to kids aroubd the world." Santa told them.

"Yes, we can as this is gonna rock!" Sneaker said as they were putting on the elf outfits they'd worn earlier.

"That way, we look like helpers, big guy." Sneaker said, making her cousins giggle leaving with Santa knowing their parents would be surprisec when they told them.

They were helping sort gifts, driving the sleigh, eating cookies but having a blast knowing not many kids got to do this, help Santa on the biggest night of the year, having fun since they knew that giving love, it felt like Christmas.

"Who taught you that, as that is a very good thing?" Santa asked them.

"Our folks, as it is one of their holiday songs they were singing." Sneaker said.

"That is a very good thing, and they are very wise to teach you that." Santa said.

"Yeah, I guess sir." Jareth said softly, thinking about his dad and uncle.

"I'm pretty sure they're helping me,in tne Labyrinth so goblin kids get presents too." Santa said.

The Muppet Kids were surprised hearing that, along with Jareth making him grin, since they were doing the same job by bringing joy aroubd the world, so knew his dad and uncle were impressed and proud, by what they were doing.

They were done as the sun was up, so we're going back to the studio to get some rest, knowing they were going to have fun later, sleeping in and woken later, realising it was Christmas, seeing stockings full of small things like candy among other things, but Jareth was happy seeing his dad and uncle there making his cousins giggle.

"We were helping Santa, bring joy to tne world Ladt night, like you and dad." Jareth told his uncle.

"Yep, and you all did a good job, from what we heard." Dudley said.

The adults were relieved they were up, but wondered why they were in the elf. Outfits from last night, making the kids unsure on what to say, wondering if it was alright to tell them, seeing Deadly nod.

"We were helping Santa last night deliver gifts, to kids all over the world." Yoko heard Sneaker blurt out.

"Seriously,or were you just dreaming?" Constantine adked them.

"We did, we weren't dreaming honest!" Jareth said to them.

"I believe the little dudes, as this is magical you know?" Dr Teeth said seeing the Mayhem agree.

They were then opening gifts, but having fun since it was the time for family, and loo,ing. Forward to the feast later making the kids giggle realising they got to perform in the annual Christmas show, already having ideas from last night.

During the show, the adults were surprised by what the kids were doing,making Deadly and Dudley chuckle, knowing the holidays had given them ideas for their skit.

After that, they were having dinner, but a lot of laughter was heard from the kids's table guessing Sneaker was telling jokes again, like at Thanksgiving which had made Constantine and Deadly laugh hysterically, making Kermit curious and worried, seeing they were playing with a dreidel guessing Sneaker was gambling, making her snort.

" Dadfy, along with Aunt Toph did this, when they were our age, uncle Kermit." Sneaker said.

Constantine chuckled, as it was good, like at gulag except there weren't any fights, or drunken comrades so it was kind of nice, popping open mulled wine, making Dudley chuckle, knowing that the master thief got like Kermit when drunk and Deadly really wanted to see that, making Sneaker giggle.

"Unless Nadya is here, he won't do it, uncle Deadly." she told him.

It did feel like Christmas after all, when your family and friends were here, having fun and shooting the breeze as well as having fun sharing love, giving Dudley an idea, finding A Christmas Carol in one of the book shelves making the others agree.


End file.
